Linaje de Sangre
by Kat Wesker
Summary: El bien triunfó sobre el mal, pero ahora un nuevo mal acecha hacia Link y Zelda, un mal que demuestra ser más peligroso que el anterior y más cuando sale a la luz que éste comparte la misma sangre que el aclamado héroe del tiempo... [Link x Zelda]
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

**Capítulo 1 ****.:: El comienzo ::.**

En algún lugar de Hyrule, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, vivían un hombre y su mujer. El hombre era caballero en el ejército del rey y la mujer pertenecía al consejo real. Ambos vivían cuidando de sus dos pequeños varones, gemelos casi recién nacidos.

Un día, el castillo fue atacado por un ejército de monstruos. El hombre luchó valientemente, pero al final pereció en combate, mientras que la mujer salió gravemente herida al intentar defender a sus bebés.

El castillo comenzó a arder en llamas, los soldados luchaban sin cesar para detener a los intrusos. La mujer cargó a sus niños, y acompañada de una de las sirvientas salió corriendo del castillo, alejándose de la pelea.

Una vez recorrido un largo tramo del camino, la mujer cayó rendida. Moribunda y ensangrentada, entregó uno de los bebés a la sirvienta y le pidió que lo cuidara, ya que la carga era demasiado para la situación en que se encontraba.  
La sirvienta cargó al niño en sus brazos y corrió para buscar un lugar donde hospedarse.

La mujer miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas la escena: las llamas destrozando el castillo, la sangre derramada en la lucha y el dolor que en una noche logró obtener. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el bosque en busca de ayuda.

La sirvienta cargaba al niño como si fuese suyo. Llegó a una villa donde unos hombres la aprehendieron y le quitaron al niño.  
El líder de éstos hombres tomó a la criatura y la mantuvo bajo su cuidado mientras veía a la sirvienta jadeando por librarse de los hombre que la tenían presa.  
Se subieron a una carreta, cargando a la muchacha a quien traían totalmente atada, el líder seguía cargando al niño y sólo miraba cómo sus grandes ojos azules se posaban en él.

Pasaron por la aldea de las Gerudo y entregaron a la sirvienta. "Nada mejor pudo haber pasado más que ser capturada por traficantes de esclavos" Pensaba la sirvienta desesperada...

Los hombres siguieron su camino después de dejar a la sirvienta con las Gerudo y cobrar su ganancia.

Llegaron a un campamento algo abandonado y sucio. El líder de los hombres miró una vez más al bebé e hizo algo inaudito: en vez de matarlo, como era de costumbre, llevó al niño con su esposa, quien era estéril y ansiaba tener un hijo.

La mujer entró al bosque cargando a su bebé. El niño lloraba sin parar y la mujer caminaba con gran dificultad, sus heridas comenzaban a afectarle.

Los seres que habitaban en el bosque miraban confundidos a la mujer y al pequeño.

Una de éstos seres se acercó para ayudar a la mujer. Tenía el cabello verde, la apariencia de una niña y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. La mujer le entregó a su bebé, la niña pidió a la mujer que la siguiera, ésta hizo caso y llegaron a una especie de claro en el que se encontraba un enorme árbol.

La niña le habló al árbol y éste respondió moviendo las hojas de sus ramas.

-El árbol Deku me dijo que es muy posible que usted no sobreviva. – Comentó la niña con un tono de voz muy dulce, pero a la vez triste.

-Deje a su bebé aquí. Hizo bien en llegar a éste bosque. Estará libre de los peligros que se presenten en Hyrule y crecerá para integrarse a su mundo cuando sea la hora... –

La mujer soltó una lágrima y asintió. Caminó débilmente hacia la niña y besó a su bebé en la frente.

-Gracias... – Dijo débilmente la mujer. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en una esquina. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, hasta que vio la imagen de su esposo ofrecerle la mano, ella la tomó y llorando se desvaneció de la tierra.

La niña miró al bebé que cargaba y preguntó al árbol Deku:

-¿Entonces, éste niño es del que habla la profecía?

-Es demasiado pronto para saber si lo es... Ahora todo es cuestión de esperar a que crezca para ver si estamos en lo correcto...

-¿Cómo se llamará el niño? Su madre no nos indicó nada.

-Ella me habló poco antes de morir, su espíritu se elevó mientras recitaba el nombre "Link"...


	2. Capítulo 2: Una nueva profecia

**Capítulo II .:: Una nueva Profecía ::.**

Link despertó sobresaltado, para variar, ese sueño otra vez¿Qué significaba todo eso? Bueno, no había tiempo para indagarlo. Probablemente Zelda ya lo estaría esperando en el castillo.  
Ambos jóvenes llevaban un buen rato sin verse y de pronto la princesa pidió la presencia del héroe del tiempo.  
"Demasiados misterios para un sólo día" Pensaba el joven mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Después de un rato, Link tomó su escudo, su espada y salió en camino hacia el castillo. Había que estar bien defendido, nunca sabes qué se te pude cruzar por la espalda mientras caminas...

Caminó hacia el castillo pensando en lo que le diría a Zelda, su gran amiga de la infancia. Juntos habían salvado a Hyrule de una gran destrucción después de que el hechicero Ganondorf robó la aclamada Trifuerza. Derrotaron a éste hechicero y dejaron de verse durante un largo tiempo. Ahora Zelda había mandado un mensaje a Link que le era urgente hablar con él.

Link miró la imponente puerta de roble que se encontraba ante él, suspiró profundamente y entró.  
A lo lejos divisó la figura de una mujer. Yacía sentada en una banca situada cerca del arroyo que pasaba por el frente del castillo.  
Cabello rubio largo, ojos azules y una mirada dulce y llena de encanto capturaron enseguida la atención de nuestro joven protagonista.

La chica subió la mirada, al ver a Link se puso de pie y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó fuertemente y sonrió:

- Link, por fin has venido.  
- Zelda... -

La princesa llevó a su amigo hacia el comedor, ambos se sentaron y enseguida comenzaron a platicarse todo lo que se habían perdido en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados.

- Pero Zelda, me llamaste por una razón en especial no? No he sabido nada de ti durante 10 años y de pronto me invitas a comer para platicar?  
- De acuerdo, debo admitir que no fue muy amable de mi parte ignorarte tanto tiempo pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que habías regresado. Y aún guardas mi Ocarina, tú pudiste haberte comunicado por medio de ella. -

Link bajó la cabeza algo apenado, Zelda sonrió.

- Pero sí, tienes razón, el por qué te pedí que vinieras si tiene algo especial. Tuve otro sueño Link, muy parecido al de la vez pasada...  
- Pero Ganondorf está en el reino de la sombra no? No puede hacer nada desde ahí.  
- No era Ganondorf Link, otra escencia de un mal mucho más grande lo invadía. Y estoy segura de que es cierto. La sombra se acecha. -

Link miró perplejo a la princesa, se llevó las manos a la cara y pensó durante un momento.

- ¿Estarás a mi lado para acabar este mal? - Preguntó Zelda seriamente. Link subió la mirada hacia ella, sonrió levemente y asintió.  
- Siempre estaré de tu lado Zelda... -

La chica se ruborizó al comentario de su amigo.

- Bueno pues creo que ya debemos empezar a comer no?  
- Si la verdad es que tengo hambre, me dijiste que era comida así que me vine dispuesto a comer xD.  
- A ver, hey Impa!  
- Todos a tus órdenes eh?  
- Unn em pues si?  
- No te preocupes yo iré a aviasr a la cocina.  
- Pero...  
- Ah no tengo nada que hacer y no se me hace plan que ahora anden limpiando por mí.  
- Bueno como quieras. -

Link salió del comedor dejando sola a Zelda quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que de plano no pudo verlo.

"Dónde estará la cocina?" Se preguntaba el héroe del tiempo. "Maldita sea, le hubiera preguntado a Zelda antes de salir yo solo .-."

Su camino indefinido lo llevó a la terraza del castillo.  
Una esfera de luz se encontraba en el centro del jardín. Link la miró sacado de quicio y caminó hacia ella.  
La esfera voló hacia una especie de fisura que se encontraba en una pared. Link la siguió decidido a encontrar de dónde había provenido.

Entró por la fisura a gatas, ya que era demasiado alto para ese terreno en el que se encontraba.

La esfera se detuvo al toparse con el final del camino. Había una pared en el fondo del pasillo. Link miraba totalmente confundido la escena.

De pronto, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos... Link aguzó el oído para escuchar bien el mensaje que le transmitía ésta voz:

La melodía del tiempo

Link creyó conocer una canción a la que se le llamaba de esa forma así que sacó su Ocarina y tocó la melodía.  
Un intenso brillo de luz cegó a Link por un momento, la pared estalló dejando el camino libre.  
Link anduvo por todo el pasillo hasta toparse con una fuente. Una niña que portaba un hermoso vestido con destellos plateados volteó a verlo. Link la miró atónito.

- Q... Quién eres?  
- La reina de las hadas...  
- Reina? De qué demonios estás...  
- No tengo tiempo de explicarte ésto. Escucha bien, oh gran héroe del tiempo! La tierra se cubre en oscuridad, la princesa de la luz no es nada contra ésto que comparte la misma vida que tú. Eres el único que puede acabar con esto. No dejes que nada te aparte de tu destino, ni siquiera la verdad...  
- No tengo idea de lo que estàs hablando.  
- Defiende por ahora a la princesa de la luz, ella te ayudará a despejar tus dudas, pero no cuentes con ella para la pelea final, prepárate para tu mayor reto y ahora serás la leyenda de la que tanto se ha hablado... -

La Reina sonrió hacia Link y enseguida desapareció. Link salió confundido de ese pequeño santuario y se dirigiò de regreso al comedor...


	3. Capítulo 3: Una mirada engañosa

**Capítulo III**** .:: Una mirada engañosa ::. **

El chico despertó sobresaltado, no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, el castillo, el fuego, la madre con los bebés… "Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios significará?" Pensaba el joven mientras se desperezaba.

Se paró de la cama dejando a un lado a una chica que seguía plácidamente dormida.

Vistió su casaca de cuero, sus pantalones y botas de combate, su espada y salió de la tienda de campaña.

- Gran día hoy, ¿No crees Bram? -

El chico dirigió una sonrisa hacia el hombre que le habló y suspiró.

- Así es padre. Un gran día para por fin cobrar mi venganza.

- Ese es mi chico… -

El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bram y sonrió de manera orgullosa.

- Emeryl, debemos irnos ya. Si no llegamos antes del atardecer a Hyrule probablemente no encontremos a su ejército.

- Si ya sé, estoy bastante conciente de ello…

- Yo ya estoy listo padre, podemos irnos en cuanto gustes. –

Emeryl miró a su hijo y enseguida dio la orden a sus hombres de salir hacia Hyrule.

Los hombres portaron sus armas, montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron hacia las afueras de su terreno.

Uno de los jinetes apresuró un poco el paso para alcanzar a Bram y le habló en un susurro:

- ¿De quién se supone que vas a vengarte? Emeryl y tú llevan años hablando de eso pero nadie sabe nada Bram. ¿Le prometiste que no dirías nada?

- Bien sabes que Emeryl en realidad no es mi padre, tú estabas con él cuando me encontraron, no es así? –

El jinete asintió un poco asustado, Bram regresó la mirada hacia delante y prosiguió…

- Los hylian acabaron con mi vida, no me dieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de conocer a mi familia, de ser quien en verdad estaba destinado a ser…

- Pero míralo del lado positivo, vives en una tribu de traficantes de esclavos, de los cuales puedes aprender cosas que ni un perro hylian puede saber.

- Eso sí… Pero nada quita que en verdad hubiera deseado conocer a mi verdadera familia. Algo dentro de mí me lo indica. –

Apresuró su paso para alcanzar a su padre, quien iba en frente del ejército. El jinete le dirigió una mirada triste y siguió cabalgando sin afán de alcanzar a Bram para seguir aclarando sus dudas.

Bram llegó a esa tribu siendo apenas un bebé. Su madre era estéril y al encontrarlo, Emeryl decidió criarlo como si fuera su propio hijo.

Al enterarse de esta verdad, Bram ni siquiera reaccionó, él sabía que no pertenecía ahí, empezando por sus rasgos; piel blanca (aunque quemada por el sol había adquirido un tono moreno), cabello rubio y sus ojos azules no eran comunes por esa zona.

Emeryl le dijo que lo había encontrado al lado de una carreta en ruinas, recién destruida por un ataque de parte del ejército del rey.

Bram prometió vengarse de los hylian por esa razón, haber matado a su familia sin razón alguna era algo totalmente injusto, sólo quedaba él para limpiar el nombre de su familia y así lograr calmar la ira que lo carcomía con cada día que pasaba.

- ¡Alto ahí! -

Los jinetes se detuvieron al escuchar la orden. Tres hombres se encontraban en frente del ejército de Emeryl, uno de ellos portaba una capa roja con el emblema de la familia real, Bram apretó un puño para evitar salir a atacarlo, en cuanto lo vio, en seguida supo que se trataba del rey.

- ¿Quiénes son y qué asuntos presentan en este reino?

Emeryl sonrió malévolamente y volteó a ver a Bram, éste al captar la señal se acercó al rey.

La yegua del rey relinchó e intentó bruscamente retroceder, el rey asustado por la reacción del animal tomó control de ésta y miró a Bram fijamente.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo joven?

- Te irás al infierno… -

El rey lo miró confundido, Emeryl volteó hacia sus hombres.

- ¡ATAQUEN! -

Cientos de flechas volaron por el aire. Los jinetes que acompañaban al rey cabalgaron hacia él para evitar que fuera herido por alguna de las flechas.

Bram desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia el rey.

Emeryl dio la orden a sus hombres y éstos bajaron la guardia.

El rey desenvainó en seguida su espada, a tiempo para detener el ataque de Bram, el cual de seguro lo hubiera matado.

Los jinetes sacaron también sus espadas y ambos amenazaron a Bram.

- Aléjate del rey antes de que mueras. – Le dijo uno de los jinetes.

- No creo que me puedas matar. – Respondió Bram con una sonrisa malévola.

Dos flechas atravesaron a los jinetes por el cuello. El rey miró asustado mientras sus guardias caían muertos de sus caballos, los animales salieron cabalgando rápidamente de la escena dejando solos al rey y Bram.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? -

- Es mi hijo. – Emeryl se acercó al rey y a Bram, éste último le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

- Aléjate padre, éste es mi derecho de sangre.

- ¿Derecho de sangre? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- He esperado diecisiete años para este momento, no tengo tiempo de explicarlo.  
- En nuestro código existe el llamado derecho de sangre, al haber sido el responsable de la muerte de su familia debes luchar contra Bram. Si ganas, mi hijo morirá, y si pierdes… Bueno, creo que eso es obvio. – Interrumpió Emeryl.

El rey miró a Bram preocupado, ¿Qué quería decir con haber matado a su familia? Era verdad que diecisiete años atrás estalló un ataque en el castillo, pero la pelea no salió de esas paredes…

Bram corrió y atacó al rey, éste esquivó el ataque con gran agilidad y apuntó su espada contra el chico.

Bram había sido entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero nunca en combate a caballo. Debía eliminar a ese animal para poder demostrar su verdadero poder.

Desmontó su propio caballo y corrió hacia la yegua del rey. Con un corte de su espada la cabeza del animal se desprendió de su cuerpo, el rey cayó de su montura y se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo atónito un momento.

Bram aprovechó esto y se acercó a él.

El rey atacó repentinamente a Bram cortando totalmente su brazo derecho.

El chico se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, creyó que era de esas heridas que con cada segundo dejaba de doler, pero no fue así…

Logró ponerse de pie después de un rato, corrió hacia el rey y le tiró una patada en la mano, logrando que éste soltara su espada.

El rey, sin arma alguna y manchado en la sangre de Bram cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Chico, no te dejes engañar…

- No te preocupes, por eso no pienso tomar en cuenta tus últimas palabras. –

Y terminando de decir esto atravesó con tal fuerza su espada por el abdomen del rey que logró perforar su armadura.

Emeryl corrió hacia Bram a tiempo para evitar que éste cayera inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Vámonos ya! Debemos llegar rápido al campamento para ver al médico. -

Sus hombres cabalgaron de regreso al campamento y Emeryl miró por última vez el cadáver del rey antes de sonreír de forma orgullosa y regresar a su hogar cargando a su hijo herido.


	4. Capítulo 4: El adiós a un gran guerrero

**Capítulo IV .:: ****El adiós a un gran guerrero ::. **

Link y Zelda reían sentados en el comedor, tanto tiempo sin verse, tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y así llevaban toda la tarde.

Link no había platicado todavía lo que pasó en el santuario de las hadas, no creía que fuese cierto, y quería interpretar la profecía para no preocupar de gratis a Zelda.

El sol cayó en el horizonte haciendo que las primeras estrellas de la noche se vieran visibles.

Link miró por la ventana este espectáculo, Zelda lo contemplaba sonriendo.

- ¿Todos los días te toca verlo de esta manera?

- Así es, pero nunca me había percatado de lo precioso que es ver el sol caer… Creo que no es lo mismo cuando estás solo a cuando tienes a alguien que quieres… -

Link volteó repentinamente hacia Zelda, ella bajó la mirada al suelo sonrojada levemente.

- Creo que sería bueno que te fueras. No es que quiera pero el camino de regreso es más peligroso de noche.

- Si, creo que tienes razón.

- Deberíamos vernos otra vez, ¿qué te parece mañana?

- Perfecto. Vendré otra vez temprano. –

Se acercó a Zelda, la tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente.

Zelda sintió mariposas en el estómago mientras Link se acercaba lentamente a ella…

El joven acarició el rostro de la princesa, ella cerró los ojos decidida a aceptar lo que venía…

- ¡Princesa, Es urgente que venga! -

Impa irrumpió en el comedor haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran y la miraran nerviosos.

- Impa si no te importa…

- No princesa, es sobre su padre, es urgente que venga… -

Zelda volteó a ver a Link, éste se encogió de hombros.

- Ve Zelda, tu padre es más importante. Mañana nos vemos.

- ¡Link! –

Link salió del comedor cabizbajo, tomó su espada y su escudo en la sala principal y salió del castillo.

Zelda sintió sus ojos llorosos, pasó una manga de su vestido sobre estos para disimular las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora Impa?

- Su padre ha muerto.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco y miró pasmada a Impa.

- No es cierto.

- Princesa, ¿por qué le mentiría con algo así?

- ¡Quiero verlo!

- Pero…

- ¡AHORA! –

Impa bajó la cabeza y le pidió a Zelda que la siguiera, ésta caminaba detrás de ella con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que sentía que se le salía de su pecho.

Llegaron a la habitación de él. Ésta se encontraba llena de la gente que trabajaba en el castillo. Al entrar Zelda, los súbditos retrocedieron para dejarla pasar.

La princesa puso una mano sobre su boca el mirar a su padre. El color rojizo de sus mejillas se había ido, la sonrisa que siempre la recibía al encontrárselo también desapareció, dejando solamente un hombre que aún sin vida, portaba autoridad y orgullo.

Zelda se arrodilló al lado de su padre y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Papá…

- Princesa, por favor entienda. Los médicos hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Una caravana de extranjeros los atacaron, su padre y los guardias que lo acompañaban perecieron en combate. Unos aldeanos que vivían por ahí cerca avisaron y nos contaron todo. –

Zelda apretó suavemente la mano de su padre y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran. La gente reunida miraba la escena con una tristeza que podía incluso sentirse.

Impa se acercó a Zelda aguantando su llanto.

- Mañana será el funeral de su padre, y terminando usted será coronada reina. -

Zelda retrocedió bruscamente, Impa la miró confundida.

- No pienso ser reina…

- ¿Princesa de qué habla? ¡Usted es la heredera del trono!

- No… Es demasiado pronto…

- Si no gobierna usted, ¿Quién lo hará?

- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo llevar esta carga yo sola! –

Y terminando de decir esto, salió corriendo de la habitación. Impa corrió detrás de ella seguida de los soldados.

- ¡No dejen que salga del castillo! - Gritó Impa de repente.

"Zelda, entiendo como te sientes… Pero no puedo dejar que cedas el trono a otra familia, al menos hasta haber cumplido tu destino."

Impa cerró los ojos, dos lágrimas rodaron de éstos mientras escuchaba a la princesa gritar a los guardias que la tenían aprehendida.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Soy libre de ir donde quiera!

- ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que la persona que mató a su padre también estará buscándola?- Dijo Impa de repente.

Zelda la miró un momento, Impa le guiñó el ojo. La princesa limpió las lágrimas que aún caían de su rostro y miró a todos.

- No me busquen. Hagan lo que hagan pero no se les ocurra buscarme porque no lograrán encontrarme… -

Todos se miraron confundidos, ¿A qué se refería la princesa?

De pronto, todos fueron cegados por una potente luz que llenó toda la habitación, al desvanecerse este destello todos voltearon hacia donde estaba la princesa. Zelda había desaparecido de la habitación de su padre y ahora corría hacia el templo del tiempo.

Antes de entrar echó una última mirada al castillo. No podía dejar que la nostalgia la venciera. Sabía quien podía protegerla y estaba dispuesta a ir con él.

"Adiós padre…"

Entró al templo del tiempo con la cara hinchada del llanto. Se arrodilló ante el santuario de las piedras sagradas y miró hacia el vitral de las diosas que se alzaba en el techo.

- Nayru, Din, Farore… Otorgadme vuestra protección. El mal acecha, vuestra tierra se cubre de sombras… Yo, la princesa Zelda, vuestra servidora, ¡Os pide vuestro poder! -

Del vitral descendió un rayo de luz, el cual iluminó por completo a la princesa...

- Ahora me queda encontrar a Link para aclarar todo esto. -

Salió del templo vistiendo un traje tipo los que usaban los Sheikas en su tiempo de mayor esplendor, montó su caballo después de tener que calmarlo y se dirigió hacia los bosques.


	5. Capítulo 5: El aprendiz delas sombras

**Capítulo V .:: ****El nuevo aprendiz de las sombras ::. **

Bram se retorcía de dolor en la camilla de su tienda de campaña, Emeryl apretaba el puño cada vez que su hijo soltaba un grito de agonía.

Todos los médicos y curanderos del campamento intentaron curar al muchacho, pero la herida era demasiado grave y éste perdía sangre con cada segundo que pasaba. Probablemente no sobreviviría mucho tiempo.

Dos figuras encapuchadas entraron al campamento. Los hombres las miraban de forma sospechosa pero las personas seguían andando sin prestar atención de ese detalle.

Al llegar a la tienda de Bram se detuvieron enseguida. Emeryl se acercó cautelosamente a ellas.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece aquí? – Preguntó algo enojado. No le gustaba que la gente llegara a su campamento sin su conocimiento.

- Somos curanderas… - Dijo una de las figuras.

- Koume y Kotake puede llamarnos. –

A Emeryl se le iluminaron los ojos. Curanderas de otro reino… Probablemente sabrían curar a su hijo.

- Sabemos que su hijo se encuentra en agonía. Podemos ayudarlo. – Dijo una de las mujeres con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Cuánto cobran? – Preguntó Emeryl.

Las mujeres se miraron mutuamente y dijeron al unísono:

- 200 rupias. -

Emeryl rió, con el botín que poseía la tribu podía pagar eso y mucho más. Entregó finalmente una bolsa con las 200 rupias a las ancianas y éstas entraron a la tienda de Bram.

El joven yacía acostado en la camilla sin moverse. Sudaba frío y se encontraba totalmente pálido.

Las ancianas lo contemplaron de arriba abajo.

- ¿Estás segura que es él Koume?

- Si… Sin duda alguna. Ésta es la misma sangre y esencia de aquél guerrero que nos derrotó en el pasado…

- El señor estará muy contento.

- ¡Pero primero debemos llevarlo con él! –

Comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Bram diciendo unos cánticos en un idioma perdido.

De pronto, una sombra cubrió el ambiente, seguido de un rayo de luz púrpura…

Todo se desvaneció rápidamente dejando a vista a las hermanas, quienes daban vueltas y gritaban de alegría.

El chico había desaparecido…

Bram despertó con un gemido, ese golpe en la cabeza había dolido.

Miró su brazo herido para buscar una excusa para lamentarse en serio y abrió los ojos sorprendido; su brazo había sido reemplazado por uno de metal, un poco grande pero no le costaba trabajo moverse, era como si el brazo hubiera sido hecho para él…

- ¿Te gusta? – Escuchó de pronto Bram.

Un hombre se acercó lentamente hacia él, su rostro formaba una sonrisa torcida, la cual reflejaba locura.

Bram retrocedió asustado, el hombre rió.

- No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte nada malo, al contrario, ven conmigo y te mostraré la verdad. -

Bram lo miró asustado, ¿A qué se refería ese hombre con la verdad?

- Mi nombre es Ganondorf… Creo que debí haber comenzado por ese punto, ¿No crees? – Comentó riendo.

Bram lo miró y asintió.

- Bueno chico, ¿te interesa saber quién eres o no?

- He estado esperando saber eso pero, ¿cómo sabes que busco la verdad?

- Créeme, conozco más de ti de lo que tú sabes.

- ¿Entonces crees que sabes más sobre mí de lo que YO sé?

- Empezando por que sé que tienes un hermano. –

Bram sintió una piedra caer en su estómago y miró a Ganondorf con los ojos llorosos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Sería en serio o este hombre estaba tratando de verle la cara de tonto?

- No lo crees, ¿verdad? – Rió Ganondorf. – Te es difícil creer que tú, el niño criado entre la tribu de traficantes de esclavos puede tener un hermano por estos terrenos.

- A todos se les haría difícil creerlo…

- Acostúmbrate, pronto lo verás.

- Un hermano, si pudiera encontrarlo…

- ¿Qué diferencia sería? Él no te reconocería como su hermano.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo conozco… Un chiquillo travieso, valiente y al que no le importa nada más que él mismo. –

Bram miró confundido a Ganondorf. Éste estiró una mano y enseguida salió una sombra como la que condujo a Bram al sitio donde se encontraba.

De la sombra comenzaron a emerger imágenes. Un niño rubio de ojos azules y túnica verde brincaba por el bosque acompañado de una niña de cabello verde.

La imagen se desapareció y dio lugar a otra. Esta vez el mismo niño, más crecido, andaba a caballo por los verdes campos de Hyrule y reía acompañado de un hada…

Bram apretó un puño, Ganondorf sonrió.

La imagen volvió a desaparecerse, enseguida apareció otra mostrando el castillo de Hyrule, el cual se alzaba imponente entre las montañas.

El niño apareció, ahora llevando el porte de un hombre… Tenía la edad de Bram, o al menos eso pensaba él, ¿Quién sería el mayor?

El joven de la imagen entró al castillo, dejó su espada en el suelo y caminó hacia el trono. Una mujer estaba de espaldas, no parecía mayor de dieciocho años.

En la imagen, el joven se acercó a la mujer, puso una mano sobre su hombro y la chica volteó.

Bram miró perplejo a esa mujer; ojos azules, el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y una sonrisa de ternura total cautivaron al joven Bram…

Ganondorf lo miró y dio lugar una vez más a esa sonrisa torcida.

El chico de la imagen tomó del rostro a la mujer y la besó, ésta cerró los ojos y abrazó al joven.

Bram se quedó boquiabierto a tal escena, Ganondorf soltó una carcajada y la imagen desapareció.

- ¡DEJA ESO! – Gritó Bram enfadado.

- ¿No te duele ver que la mujer que te haya gustado esté en brazos de tu propio hermano? –

Preguntó Ganondorf de forma traviesa.

Bram suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo.

- Está bien, muéstrame todo lo que sepas sobre mí o sobre mi… hermano… -

- Así me gusta. – Dijo Ganondorf sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Estiró una mano para ofrecérsela a Bram, éste la aceptó y Ganondorf lo guió hacia una especie de santuario. Al llegar soltó la mano de Bram y se paró frente a una espada.

- Esta es la versión opuesta a la espada maestra, aquella que tu hermano porta. Debes saber la leyenda de la creación de Hyrule… Supongo…

- Nunca me la contaron, en mi niñez lo más cercano que tuve a cuentos fueron los relatos de mi padre.

- Bueno, pues empezaremos por eso.

"_Hace muchos años, antes de que Hyrule existiera, tres diosas sagradas descendieron de los cielos: Din, diosa del poder, Nayru, diosa de la sabiduría y Farore, diosa de la valentía._

_Las tres diosas decidieron darle vida a este terreno vacío, en el cual no existía ni siquiera la más mínima forma de vida._

_Din, con sus brazos de fuego, creó la tierra roja que gobierna partes de nuestro mundo. Nayru extendió su sabiduría dando lugar a los cielos y las leyes por las cuales vivirían sus habitantes. Y Farore cultivó seres que se encargarían de hacer que esta justicia creada se llevara a cabo._

_Al terminar su trabajo, las tres diosas regresaron al cielo dejando tras ellas la legendaria Trifuerza. _

_Formada de tres triángulos dorados, los cuales representas a las tres diosas, se dice que aquél ser que la posea podrá cumplir sus mayores deseos…"_

Bram miró a Ganondorf sin mencionar alguna palabra. Ganondorf suspiró, se acercó al muchacho y le mostró la parte posterior de su mano derecha.

Un símbolo dorado apareció en ésta. Bram lo miró atónito.

- Yo poseo una de las tres identidades de la Trifuerza… Tu hermano y la mujer que viste en la imagen tienen las otras dos.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – Preguntó Bram distraído. Ganondorf lo miró seriamente, pero al final le contestó:

- Ella es la princesa Zelda. Heredera del trono de Hyrule. –

Bram creyó hacerse pequeño en ese instante, él había matado al rey de Hyrule, eso significaba que la sangre del padre de la princesa estaba en sus propias manos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Ganondorf de repente.

- Si, prosigue con lo que me decías.

- Zelda, tu hermano Link y yo somos los portadores de la Trifuerza. Intenté robarla para poder convertirme en el dueño de Hyrule, pero desgraciadamente fallé y quedé atrapado en este reino. –

Bram miró a su alrededor, cierto, no había caído en cuenta que ya no estaba en el campamento ni en un lugar conocido…

- Pero hay una forma para que pueda salir… -

Bram lo miró fijamente.

- Habla, te escucho.

- Por todo Hyrule hay unos individuos a los que se les conoce como los Sabios, ellos son los que se encargaron de sellarme en este reino. Elimina aunque sea a dos de ellos y el sello se romperá, así podré salir y terminar lo que alguna vez empecé.

- ¿Y a todo esto, yo que beneficio obtendré?

- Te entrenaré en el arte de la magia y las sombras. Y si cumples con tu misión te otorgaré un poder que llega más lejos de lo imaginable.

- No me interesa el poder…

- Podrás conocer a tu hermano, o… ¿Vengarte de él? –

Bram soltó una risa.

-¿Por qué querría vengarme de él si no me ha hecho nada?

- Inhala el aire de este reino Bram, siente como te afecta el ambiente. – Bram hizo caso al comentario de Ganondorf, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó, enseguida comenzaron a pasar imágenes por su cabeza de su hermano…

- ¿Alguna diferencia Bram?

- Ese joven… Ese Link… No solo es mi hermano ¿verdad?

- Así es… Es tu hermano gemelo… Ambos compartieron el mismo vientre, llevan la misma semilla, es bastante injusto que él viva como lo hace y tú tengas que sufrir.

- Quiero verlo… Quiero hablar con él…

- Y lo harás Bram… Con el tiempo lo harás… Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en tu entrenamiento. –

Bram asintió y siguió a Ganondorf fuera del pequeño santuario…

-----------------------

_NOTA: __**Sabios**__ se refiere a los sages que cuidan los siete templos: Rauru, Ruto, Saria, Nabooru, Impa y Darunia._


	6. Capítulo 6: Una confesión del corazón

_NOTA: Me pasé de cursi en este capítulo, mis padres viendo la tele, yo en la laptop de mi mamá y pues, escuchando música medio cursi )_

_Para aquellos a los que no les guste el Link x Zelda pueden saltarse varios párrafos de este capítulo Un.n_

**Capítulo VI: ****Una confesión venida desde el corazón.**

La princesa, disfrazada, cabalgaba hacia el bosque… Debía llegar cuanto antes a avisar al héroe del tiempo lo que había pasado: la muerte de su padre, su pronta coronación, todo parecía estar en su contra, tenía que hacerse algo antes de que pudiera pasar algo peor…

Link reposaba en su cama mirando hacia el techo, si se había decidido en decirle a Zelda sus sentimientos, ¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo? Bueno claro, ignorando el hecho de que Impa lo interrumpió antes de que besase a Zelda… Un momento, ¿Qué oportunidades tenía un plebeyo como él con una princesa? ¿Qué estaba pensando al intentar siquiera acercarse a la princesa? Era seguro que nunca podría estar con ella. Aparte, capaz y Zelda sólo lo veía como un amigo y nada más…

Se escuchó de pronto un relincho de caballo afuera, Link se asomó enseguida por la ventana y miró a su yegua:

- ¡Epona por favor no hagas ruido! -

La yegua lo miró algo ofendida, ella no estaba haciendo ninguna clase de ruido.

Link regresó a su cama a seguir pensando en lo que había vivido esa tarde.

- Link… ¿Link, estás ahí? -

"O me estoy volviendo loco, o alguien me está hablando." Pensó enseguida nuestro protagonista.

- Link por favor, soy yo, Zelda. -

Link tragó saliva, se puso de pie y se acomodó la túnica.

Bajó algo nervioso hacia donde lo llamaba Zelda.

- Vaya, creí que estarías dormido. ¿No te desperté?

- N… No… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué decías ser Zelda?

- No tuve otra opción. Debía disfrazarme para ocultar mi verdadera apariencia.

- ¿Qué pasó? –

Link miró fijamente a Zelda. Ésta lo observó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Algo te ocurrió… -

Zelda lo abrazó y se soltó a llorar, Link la miró sorprendido y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Tranquila… Aquí estoy yo. -

- Mi padre ha muerto.

- ¿Qué?

- Hoy fue asesinado, ¡y ahora quieren que yo sea la reina de Hyrule! –

Link bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, no debía mostrarse débil ante esta situación, y menos al tener a Zelda tan cerca de él.

La princesa subió la mirada, Link enjugó sus lágrimas acariciando levemente el rostro de la chica…

- Zelda, pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado.

- Lo sé… Por eso vine a ti… -

Zelda cerró los ojos, Link la tomó de la cara, la acercó hacia él y la besó.

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna, Zelda sentía como sus miedos se desvanecían mientras se entregaba a Link.

Zelda abrazó a Link y se recostó en su pecho.

- Te amo… -

Link la abrazó tiernamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías que hiciera por ti?

- Ayúdame a encontrar al que mató a mi padre… No sé por qué sospecho que todo esto también te involucra a ti. –

Link suspiró y sonrió mirando a Zelda.

- Quédate conmigo por el resto de la noche, saldremos mañana temprano a buscar a este asesino. -

Tomó de la mano a Zelda y la ayudó a subir hacia su casa, él echó una ojeada al cielo y sonrió, su sueño se había cumplido.


	7. Capítulo 7: El príncipe de la Oscuridad

**Capítulo VII: ****El príncipe de la oscuridad.**

Bram concentraba toda su energía en un puño, lo único que le faltaba de lo que Ganondorf dijo que podía enseñarle era a controlar las sombras.

Era un proceso agotador y requería demasiada energía. Bram lograba llevar a cabo lo que se supone que debía ocurrir, el problema era estar consiente después de hacerlo. Siempre se desmayaba debido al agotamiento.

Ganondorf ya le había prometido que en cuanto dominara esa técnica, lo regresaría a Hyrule para así cumplir su destino… Aniquilar a los dos sabios para así obtener el poder que su maestro le prometió, y lo más importante, encontrar a su hermano.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas al estar en el reino de las sombras.

Lo primero era el hecho de que Bram, sin entender por qué, sentía el odio recorrer en sus venas como veneno, la ira lo controlaba por dentro y cada vez que aspiraba el aire que se sentía en el ambiente, notaba cómo su cuerpo alejaba todo rastro que un ser humano poseía…

Una gran bola de energía morada comenzó a formarse en la mano de Bram, éste cerró los ojos y estiró la mano hacia el techo. La bola comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a cubrir toda la habitación. Bram la soltó enseguida, miles de criaturas descendieron de las sombras mientras que la luz morada se disipaba cada vez más.

Bram abrió los ojos para ver su creación. La luz había desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a un ejército increíble de monstruos de todo tipo, desde zombis, hasta criaturas rastreras.

Volvió a elevar la mano hacia el aire, la bola emergió otra vez, ahora absorbiendo todo lo que había.

Después de un rato, en la habitación sólo podía observarse ese vacío que existía en todo el reino de las sombras.

- Bravo, bravo, bravo… Me has apantallado Bram. En verdad no esperaba que lograras dominar esa técnica tan rápido. -

Bram volteó la mirada repentinamente, Ganondorf lo miraba desde un punto lejano con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

- Realmente me has apantallado. Has sido un gran discípulo.

- Eso significa que ya puedo irme, ¿No es así?

- Bueno… Técnicamente sí, pero… ¿Acaso no quieres tu premio por haber concluido el entrenamiento conmigo? –

Bram lo miró fijamente, bajó enseguida la cabeza al captar la mirada amenazante de Ganondorf y caminó hacia él.

- Je, buen chico. –

Dijo Ganondorf antes de caminar fuera de ese sitio para guiar a Bram hacia su recompensa.

- Debes saber, antes que nada, la misión que tienes…

- Eliminar al menos dos de los sages y venir a liberarlo maestro. –

Ganondorf rió malévolamente y caminó hacia una especie de santuario. Bram lo siguió con la mirada decidida y seria.

Llegaron a una especie de santuario, en el centro se alzaba un pedestal con una espada enterrada en éste.

- Tómala Bram, esa espada será tu nueva arma, tu nueva defensa. Con ella seguro no tendrás problemas en tu misión.

- ¿Si es tan poderosa cómo es que no la usas tú?

- Lamentablemente no puedo por más que lo intente. Esta espada representa la oscuridad. La de tu hermano representa la luz… - Bram se estremeció al escuchar a Ganondorf mencionar a su hermano.

Caminó hacia el pedestal donde se encontraba la espada, después de pensarlo un rato tomó el mango de ésta con las dos manos, jaló fuertemente y la espada terminó en su mano izquierda.

La elevó hacia el techo y de ella nació un aura negra, la cual llegó a cubrir inclusive al guerrero.

Su vestimenta enseguida cambió, una túnica negra muy parecida a la que portaba su propio hermano sustituyó la casaca de cuero y los pantalones de algodón que solía portar. El azul intenso de sus ojos aún no se perdía, sin embargo su piel tomó un tono mucho más pálido al que él poseía originalmente.

- Ahora Bram, derrota a los sages, busca a tu hermano y derrota tu destino… -

Después de ésta orden, Bram elevó su mano en el aire y un portal negro emergió de ésta. El joven se apresuró a salir por el portal, dejando a su maestro detrás.

Al llegar una vez más a su mundo respiró profundo, tanta era la costumbre de su mundo de sombras que incluso el aire puro y limpio que respiraba le provocaba asco.

Emprendió el camino hacia el punto más cercano en el que se encontraba. Los Sages se ocultaban en el agua, el fuego, el bosque, el desierto, la sombra y la luz, lo más cercano era el bosque… Aquél bosque donde su hermano brincaba entre los árboles, comía nueces y cantaba alegremente… Bram no podía soportar las imágenes, apresuró el paso para llegar a su destino, acabaría primero con el Sage de bosque, luego se preocuparía por su siguiente paso…

Nada podía detener que cumpliera su destino, haría caso omiso a lo que su maestro pidió, todo para hacerse llamar el príncipe de su propia oscuridad…


	8. Capítulo 8: Hacia el Amanecer

**Capítulo VIII: Hacia el amanecer**

El sol se alzó en el horizonte, los primeros rayos acariciaron el rostro de la princesa, quien dormía en brazos de Link.

Zelda se desperezó y se puso de pie, Link abrió los ojos pensando si levantarse o ni mientras miraba a Zelda recoger su cabello en una coleta y esconder su rostro en la máscara de los Sheikah.

- La magia sola no te salvará esta vez Zelda.- Dijo el rubio seriamente. La princesa miró la palma vendada de su mano y cerró el puño.

- ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

- Debes ir al castillo por tu espada, o al menos algo con lo que defenderte. El trayecto es demasiado peligroso y no quiero que estés en ningún peligro.

- Pero… - El chico puso un dedo sobre los labios de la princesa.

- Moriría defendiéndote, pero esto es algo que debemos hacer los dos juntos, solos no lograremos nada. –

La princesa miró hacia el horizonte donde los árboles brillaban con la luz que el sol mañanero emitía.

- Zelda…

- Llámame Sheik.- Dijo la princesa guiñando un ojo a Link.

El joven guerrero sonrió y después de tomar a Zelda de la mano ambos salieron rumbo al castillo de Hyrule.

Epona dio un relincho amigable permitiendo que Link y Zelda montaran en ella. Enseguida comenzaron a caminar alejándose del bosque.

Una niña se puso frente ellos, Link tiró de las riendas de Epona para que se detuviera:

- ¡Saria Qué demonios haces?!!

- Evitando que cometas el mayor error de tu vida. – Link y Zelda se miraron atónitos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No tienes idea a lo que te enfrentarás. Link, esto es nuevo!, Nada como a lo que has tenido que enfrentarte antes!

- Debo irme Saria, no tengo tiempo para esto.

- ¡Link escúchame! Este joven al que te enfrentarás…

- ¿Cómo lo sabrías?

- Olvídalo, sólo ten cuidado por favor… -

Link hizo un gesto de despido a Saria y resumió la cabalgata.

"Ten cuidado Link, ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo que te espera…"

Zelda abrazaba a Link mientras éste sujetaba firmemente las riendas de Epona. La princesa miró triste a Link y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

Link volteó a verla y la besó tiernamente en la frente, enseguida regresó la vista al horizonte, el castillo de Hyrule se alzaba imponente entre el sereno de la mañana.

Se encontraban ya nuestros protagonistas frente las puertas del castillo cuando de pronto el aire se tornó denso, la claridad del día desapareció dando lugar a una nube totalmente negra.

Link jaló las riendas de su yegua para que ésta se detuviera y el joven y su compañera miraron horrorizados la escena: las torres del castillo de Hyrule se encontraban en llamas, la gente gritaba desesperada tratando de huir de sus casas.

Zelda se llevó ambas manos al rostro, Link puso el brazo sobre el hombro de la princesa, la abrazó y la llevó a su pecho.

La chica no reaccionó de ninguna forma, tenía los ojos y su vista totalmente en blanco mientras Link la abrazaba cabizbajo.

- Esto es guerra… - Comenzó a decir la princesa entre sollozos. Link la miró seriamente.

- ¡Debemos terminar esto lo más pronto posible!

- Pero… Zelda..

- Por favor Link!! Tienes que ayudarme! No puedo seguir soportando esto!!! –

Llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Link y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes, no permitiré que te pase nada… -


	9. Capítulo 9: Pradera Sagrada

**Capítulo 9: Pradera Sagrada.**

"Ese joven… su mirada… Nunca creí que Link tuviera un semejante… ¿Habrá sido sólo un sueño? Pero… Pareció tan real… El simple hecho de recordarlo me deja la piel helada…"

Bram desmontó su caballo y respiró profundamente.

Varios Kokiri se acercaron asustados al forastero. Uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, se acercó hacia Bram, éste lo miró fríamente con su rostro demacrado, logrando que el pequeño tragara saliva antes de atreverse a hablar.

- ¿Qué buscas en este bosque? – Preguntó valientemente el Kokiri.

Bram lo ignoró totalmente y caminó de forma apresurada. Los Kokiri comenzaron a arrojarle semillas utilizando sus resorteras para evitar que Bram avanzara, pero al guerrero este detalle parecía tenerle sin importancia debido a que avanzó empujando a todo Kokiri que se metió en su camino.

Se abrió paso hasta llegar a un claro, en el cual se abrían tres caminos. Una melodía alegre irrumpió de pronto en el ambiente, Bram miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar el sitio del cual provenía la música.

De pronto, así como comenzó, la música cesó, dejando un silencio incómodo interrumpido únicamente por el roce de las hojas que se mecían con el viento.

Bram comenzó a caminar hacia donde momentos antes se escuchaba la melodía, dejándose guiar solamente por sus instintos.

Después de un buen rato llegó a una especie de pradera. Una niña de cabello verde y mirada inocente contemplaba callada a Bram, éste se acercó mirándola de forma amenazante.

La niña no se movió de su lugar ni cambió la serenidad de su mirada,

- Vienes a matarme… - Dijo repentinamente la pequeña. Bram la miró confundido.

- Así es guerrero, yo soy a quien buscas, Sage del bosque… -

Bram bajó la cabeza y regresó la espada a su cinto.

- No me imaginé que fueras solamente una niña.

- Soy mucho mayor que tú.

- Je, no parece. – Miró todo su entorno, el aire puro del bosque logró calmar un poco el odio que lo hervía por dentro.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer guerrero?

- Necesito matar dos Sages, eso es todo lo que puedes saber.

- Ya veo… Y pretendes que yo sea una de ellos.

- Desgraciadamente mi código de honor me lo impide. Dentro de los asesinos también existe justicia. Nunca matamos niños ni mujeres y bueno, tú eres ambas.

- Ah, ya veo. –

Saria miró de forma inocente a Bram.

- Me retiro, esta no es mi pelea. –

Tomó el mango de la espada, agitó su capa y caminó alejándose.

Saria esperó a que Bram desapareciera de vista, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el bosque.

La luna ya se asomaba en el horizonte, la Kokiri miraba distraída hacia la casa de Link.

Un hombre llegó cabalgando, Epona relinchó asustada, Saria miraba la escena atónita mientras que el individuo que llegó retiró una máscara que cubría su rostro por completo y movió su rubia cabellera, la pequeña Kokiri enseguida reconoció al visitante como la princesa Zelda, era solamente un disfraz para estar a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí la princesa de Hyrule? Algo no cuadraba en todo esto. A fin que Saria se retiró cabizbaja mientras miraba triste hacia Link y Zelda… Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para decirle a Link lo que había presenciado, Bram no era un oponente del cual fiarse.


	10. Capítulo 10: Un paso adelante

_NOTA: Al ser un capítulo de transición debe ser corto, salté un poco en el tiempo, no se preocupen, más adelante relleno hechos que faltaron )_

**Capítulo 10: Un paso adelante.**

Bram reía histéricamente en el centro de la plaza en llamas, la gente corría horrorizada mientras los soldados intentaban inútilmente atacar a Bram.

Impa se paró al lado de Bram, un rayo de energía descendió hacia el guerrero, éste sólo elevó su mano al aire y absorbió el rayo como si no fuese nada.

Impa lo miró asustada, el joven rió y caminó hacia la sheikah, quien sentía los pies totalmente pegados al suelo, no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

Bram le soltó una bofetada logrando que Impa cayera al suelo rendida.

- ¿Tú eres Sage de la sombra? ¡Responde!

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no lograrás lo que deseas, no lo permitiré mientras siga con vida!

- Eso veremos… -

Impa volteó hacia el templo del tiempo, dos figuras se movían rápidamente hacia él.

La sheikah tomó el mango de su espada y miró a Bram fijamente.

- Es demasiado tarde para ti. – Enterró su espada por su abdomen y cerró los ojos tranquila recordando que la princesa estaba totalmente a salvo a manos del héroe del tiempo mientras su espíritu pronunciaba un último suspiro.

Una de las personas que se acercaba al templo corrió enfurecida hacia Bram, éste sacó su espada en afán de defenderse de cualquier amenaza pero el compañero del individuo que se soltó a atacar tomó del brazo a su camarada y lo llevó dentro del templo.

Bram los siguió con la mirada, bajó la vista hacia Impa quien parecía dormir tranquilamente como lo hacía todas las noches y tras apretar un puño se encaminó al templo.

Un Sage menos del que preocuparse y el otro residía en el mismo templo…

Bram sonrió con una mueca torcida, su destino estaba por realizarse.


	11. Capítulo 11: Rey del mal

**Capítulo 11: Rey del mal…**

- ¡Maldita sea! – Zelda azotó los puños en las paredes del templo, Link la abrazó llevándola a su pecho.

- Mi pequeña, ya no sigas derramando lágrimas, Impa tuve una razón para hacerlo. – Le dijo Rauru mientras se acercaba cargando unas mantas para entregárselas a la pareja.

- Pero, ¿Por qué Impa?

- Zelda, entiende que… - El héroe del tiempo se vio interrumpido por un estruendo que parecía acercarse al templo.

Zelda enjugó sus lágrimas y tomó una espada cercana, Link desenfundó la suya y caminaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta del templo.

El ruido cesó repentinamente, Link y Zelda se miraron fijamente:

- Vamos Sheik, prepárate. -

La princesa sonrió bajo la máscara.

Rauru caminó hacia el altar buscando refugio justo cuando tocó la fría piedra que formaba el altar de las piedras espirituales la puerta del templo se abrió de par en par y un ejército de criaturas irrumpió en el lugar sagrado.

Link y Zelda comenzaron a atacar inútilmente, puesto que eran demasiadas criaturas y sólo dos espadachines.

Un joven entró al templo vistiendo una túnica igual a la de Link pero en color negro. El joven caminó hacia Rauru, éste intentó retroceder pero tropezó y miró aterrado al joven.

- Link? – Preguntó en anciano con voz temblorosa.

- Quisiera tener él el orgullo de llamarse como yo… - El chico atravesó su espada por el hombro de Rauru, éste lo miró con los ojos en blanco del terror que sentía mientras la sangre emanaba de su herida.

- ¡Maldito bastardo déjalo en paz! – Zelda corrió con la espada en alto hacia el joven, éste desenfundó la suya de forma instantánea y soltó un espadazo hacia el arma de la princesa, logrando que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿Quién eres enmascarado?

- Dime tu nombre y te diré el mío.- exigió la princesa poniéndose de pie y atacando nuevamente al desconocido.

- Mi nombre es Bram.- Soltó otro espadazo mientras hablaba, esta vez Zelda dejó caer su espada por la fuerza con la que había sido atacada.

- Y quien se haya molestado en enseñarte esgrima guerrero, no hizo un esfuerzo por que aprendieras… -

Zelda miró horrorizada a Bram, éste elevó su espada para dar el golpe final…

La sangre chapoteó en los pisos de mármol del templo del tiempo.

Asombrada de poder sentirse asombrada subió la mirada hacia el suelo y vio a Rauru de pie frente ella.

El anciano tomó el ataque de Bram con tal de salvar a su preciada niña…

Bram retiró la espada del cuerpo del Sage y volteó la mirada hacia su hermano quien jadeaba luchando contra los zombis.

De pronto un temblor sacudió al templo, los tres jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta del tiempo. El temblor se repitió enseguida, Bram levantó la mano y con un destello desaparecieron los zombis que seguían con vida.

Link miró en dirección a Bram:

"Otra versión de Shadow Link, éste sí parece real." Pensó el guerrero mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta del tiempo, ésta voló en pedazos dejando a la vista una nube de polvo.

Una sombra se apreció entre el polvo, Link se preparó para atacar, Zelda se encontraba hincada al lado de Rauru y Bram miraba decidido hacia la sombra.

Ésta comenzó a caminar y soltó una carcajada:

Link sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, conocía bien esa risa… No lo había dejado en paz en sus pesadillas y ahora había salido de ellas para encontrársele de frente…

La nube de polvo se disipó, un hombre alto, de cabello pelirrojo y facciones duras apareció.

Link se dejó caer rendido al suelo y miró aterrado hacia el hombre:

- Ganondorf… N… No… Puede ser… -


	12. Capítulo 12: La verdad oculta

**Capítulo 12: La verdad oculta.**

Ganondorf caminó lentamente hacia Link, éste se encontraba estupefacto y Bram miraba a su maestro seriamente.

- Esperé este día ansioso… - Tomó a Link por el cuello de su túnica y lo elevó.

- ¡Arrodíllate ante mí!

- Nun… Nunca… - Logró decir el guerrero entre jadeos.

Zelda se puso de pie y corrió con la espada en alto hacia el hechicero, Bram la tomó del brazo evitando que siguiera avanzando, la princesa miró la escena con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Bram dio un paso al frente después de un momento, dejando libre a Zelda, y se dirigió hacia Ganondorf.

- Déjalo ir, yo seré quien se encargue de él.

- ¡No Bram, esta es mi pelea! –

Link cayó al suelo de repente, miró hacia Ganondorf atónito.

La sangre brotó de la boca del rey de los Gerudo mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco con una expresión de terror. Bram retorcía su arma la cual yacía enterrada en el pecho de su maestro.

- ¡MALDITO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? -

Bram sonrió malévolamente, sacó la espada del cuerpo de Ganondorf y enseguida metió la mano por la herida del hechicero.

Link y Zelda sintieron un ardor en sus manos, miraron hacia éstas y observaron claramente el dibujo de la Trifuerza plasmado sobre sus manos.

Ganondorf gritaba de agonía mientras Bram arrancaba su vida con cada movimiento que daba, llenando de esta forma el suelo del templo con la sangre del hechicero.

El joven de repente sacó la mano cerrada en un puño, se llevó la mano al pecho y todo se iluminó, cegando la vista de Link y Zelda.

Al desvanecerse la luz, la pareja miró hacia Bram y su maestro.

Ganondorf yacía totalmente pálido muerto sobre su propia sangre. La figura de Bram cambió totalmente:

El color de sus mejillas perdió esa palidez que lo poseía, sus ojos tomaron un color azul profundo, su cabello un rubio quemado y su rostro en general adquirió un semblante elegante.

Link llevó una mano a su frente, ¿Qué demonios era ese ser?

- Lamento decirles que debo retirarme.-

Levantó ambas manos, en una estaba el dibujo de la Trifuerza como estaba plasmado en las manos de Link y Zelda, en la otra brillaba una Trifuerza que revelaba destellos morados y a no ser de éstos se perdía con el negro del guante del guerrero.

- Otro día nos enfrentaremos, pero por ahora debo retirarme, la pelea me dejó exhausto.-

Y en cuanto terminó de decir esto irrumpió en el templo un caballo negro de ojos color rojo quemado. Bram montó en el animal y salió del templo.

- Link… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó la princesa preocupada.

El joven se puso de pie y caminó cabizbajo.

- Sabes quién es él, ¿No es así? –

Link miró seriamente a Zelda esperando una respuesta, ella quitó su máscara, soltó su cabello y abrazó a Link.

- ¿Quién es él Zelda? – La chica suspiró, una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

- Link… Bram es tu hermano… -


	13. Capítulo 13: Divinidad sobre la tierra

**Capítulo 13: La divinidad sobre la tierra…**

"Tres diosas descendieron de los cielos para bendecir este mundo.

Din, diosa del poder, con sus brazos de fuego cultivó la tierra. Nayru, diosa de la sabiduría, esparció su poder por la tierra otorgando la ley por la cual rigen los hombres. Y finalmente Farore, diosa de la valentía, dio lugar a los seres vivos que vivirían bajo las leyes creadas por Nayru.

Las tres diosas ascendieron de vuelta a los cielos después de dejar su legado y dejaron como prueba la preciada Trifuerza…

Pero siempre debe haber un opositor al mal… Irinya, una cuarta diosa, subió al reino sagrado y con la ayuda de Bismark, un golem creado por ella misma, irrumpió en el lugar de descanso de las diosas.

Éstas defendieron la Trifuerza a punta de espada.

Irinya cayó de bruces débil mientras las diosas apresaban a Bismark.

Nayru pidió a Irinya que se deshiciera de su creación, puesto que representaba un peligro mortal para la tierra de Hyrule.

La diosa se había enamorado de Bismark, por lo que se negó a la orden de las diosas, éstas dejaron moribunda a su semejante y sellaron a Bismark en un reino opuesto.

Con su último aliento, Irinya se trasladó al reino de las sombras, lugar donde Bismark reposaba, selló el alma de su amado en un triángulo y lo dividió en tres partes: Maldad, odio y desdicha y las repartió por todo Hyrule con la intención de que el portador de las tres partes apareciera por medio del destino, despertara a Bismark, utilizara su poder para terminar con el reino de Din, Nayru y Farore y reencarnar a Irinya en el cuerpo de aquella mujer elegida por las diosas.

Con la Trifuerza del Caos, el cuerpo y mente de quien la utilice será poseído por Bismark, y ni siquiera las diosas podrán detenerlo…"

Link miró estupefacto a Zelda y se llevó las manos a la cara. La princesa se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente.

- Rauru me lo confió en su último respiro… -

Link pareció ignorar a la chica, bajó la cara y dos lágrimas rodaron de su mejilla.

- Un hermano… ¿¡Cómo es que nunca lo supe!?

- Link, ¡Los separaron al ser bebés! ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que lo pudieras conocer antes?

- Es mi hermano, algo debí haber sentido o…

- Link…

- ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! –

Azotó los puños en el altar, frustrado de no encontrar respuesta. Las lágrimas emanaron de su rostro pero el héroe no hizo el menos esfuerzo para ocultarlas.

- Debo hablar con él Zelda…

- Te matará si lo haces.

- ¡No me interesa, debo hablarle!

- Iremos juntos a buscarlo…

- Ni siquiera sabemos por dónde comenzar, ¿Tienes alguna idea? –

Zelda sacó la Ocarina del Tiempo de una bolsita y la enseñó a Link.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?


	14. Capítulo 14: De vuelta al Pasado

_NOTA DE AUTOR: Ok! Por fin me he vuelto a inspirar así que prometo traerles los capítulos ya más a menudo! Trataré de terminar ya por fin la historia pero bueno, ya dejo mis tonteras y les dejo la continuación ;D_

**Capítulo 14: De vuelta al pasado**

Zelda tomó la mano de Link y puso la Ocarina sobre ésta, el guerrero la miró completamente confundido.

- No entiendo Zelda… ¿Qué pretendes?

- Podemos utilizar la ocarina del tiempo para retroceder Link… Regresar al pasado… -

Link puso los ojos en blanco y enseguida se dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la princesa.

- Se que duele bastante el enterarte de esto, y más ahora después de lo que pasó pero ponte a pensar Link: Podemos evitar que todo ocurra, desde la muerte de Rauru, o más atrás aún! Evitar la muerte de mi padre… -

Link no respondió, solamente se mordió un labio fuertemente.

- Por favor Link, tú también puedes arreglar el pasado…

- Pero nada evitará que Bram vuelva a nacer entre las sombras, y Ganondorf regresará…

- O podemos regresar a cuando éramos niños. – Dijo la princesa tristemente.

Link la miró a los ojos fijamente, Zelda soltó la Ocarina en manos de Link y llevó una mano a la barbilla.

- Si regresamos a cuando éramos niños puedes evitar que Bram caiga en manos de las sombras y estarías cerca de tu pelea contra Ganondorf, por lo cual el curso de la historia no debería cambiar tanto.

- ¿Con qué cara me acercaría a Bram? Seguro no me creería si le digo que soy su hermano…

- Ahí está el pedestal de la espada maestra y aquí tengo la ocarina, es tu decisión Link… -

El joven héroe miró fijamente a la princesa, ésta asintió con lágrimas en los ojos al mirar la determinación del guerrero.

- Hazlo Link, si en verdad esa es la forma de evitar todo esto… Yo sólo deseo que seas feliz…

- Tú no estás de acuerdo con la idea.

- Si es lo que te hace feliz a ti entonces…

- ¡No Zelda, Sabes que esto nos separaría! ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que viva sin ti? Y esto lo haces para que pueda estar feliz… ¡Soy feliz a tu lado princesa! – Confesó mientras se aferraba a las manos de Zelda. – Por favor, no pienses que necesito algo más que tú para ser feliz.

- Al menos sí para llenar el vacío que gobierna tu interior.

- Zelda por favor no… - La princesa llevó un dedo a los labios de Link en señal de silencio.

- Aunque no estemos juntos en el momento, sabes bien que el destino nos unirá nuevamente, además, al tener de nuestro lado el poder de la Trifuerza no nos olvidaremos Link, nuestras imágenes seguirán vivas en nuestras mentes. –

Link mordió su labio y miró hacia el pedestal de la espada maestra.

- Necesito que me hagas una promesa… - Dijo seriamente el guerrero.

- Lo que quieras…

- Cuando todo esto termine… Nunca nos separaremos… Viviremos juntos por siempre y cuidaremos el uno del otro por toda la eternidad. –

Zelda sollozó y dejó escapar dos lágrimas, se tiró a los brazos de Link y comenzó a llorar desoladamente.

- No lo prometo Link, lo juro… ¡Nunca te abandonaré! -

Link la tomó por el rostro y plantó un beso en sus labios.

- Vamos… Debemos apresurarnos antes que las cosas se pongan peor. -

Zelda siguió a Link hacia el santuario de la espada maestra.

El héroe enterró la espada en su pedestal, ofreció una mano a la princesa, ésta accedió, y al estar ambos en la plataforma se miraron a los ojos.

- Link… ¿Seguro quieres hacer esto?

- ¿Sabes alguna otra forma de lograrlo? –

Ella lo abrazó recostándose en el pecho del guerrero. Link llevó la ocarina a sus labios y tocó la canción del tiempo.

Un aura dorada los rodeó a ambos mientras el templo desaparecía de su vista, Zelda se aferró hacia Link, éste la miró a los ojos y ambos se unieron en un beso.

--

Bram caminaba hacia el lago de Hylia, había sentido una extraña sensación llevándolo hacia aquél lugar, probablemente el siguiente pedazo de la Trifuerza del Caos se encontraba cerca…

De pronto, la luna se tiñó de rojo, Bram la miró completamente confundido, todo desapareció a su alrededor y soltó una carcajada mientras se quedaba en la oscuridad… En la plena y pura oscuridad…


	15. Capítulo 15: Aquél cuyo reino murió

**Capítulo 15: Aquél cuyo reino murió…**

Link despertó mareado, la cabeza le dolía y no podía ver claramente. Se talló los ojos para poder obtener una mejor vista de su entorno y puso los ojos en blanco cuando se encontró con el panorama en que se encontraba:

A su alrededor no había nada… Las nubes negras gobernaban el cielo rojizo que se elevaba sobre él, de los árboles lo único sobreviviente eran las ramas, el verde había desaparecido por completo.

Miró sus manos… Enseguida volteó hacia un espejo cercano y se percató que su figura no había cambiado en nada.

Tomó la espada maestra que yacía sobre el pedestal y miró a todos lados.

Zelda yacía acostada en una esquina del santuario destrozado, Link corrió hacia ella y la cargó e sus brazos, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y tratar de encontrar una respuesta hacia lo que estaba viviendo.

Salió del santuario cargando a la princesa, quien aún no abría los ojos, así que colocó su máscara de Sheikah para poder ocultarla, algo no estaba bien…

Mientras caminaba se percató de lo cambiado que estaba el mercado de Hyrule, la gente había desaparecido, la fuente que adornaba el centro de la plaza emanaba algo parecido a la sangre… Link se acercó y recibió una fuerte sensación a ese olor de hierro, sí era sangre lo que nacía de la fuente, ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Zelda abrió los ojos débilmente, miró a Link y acarició su rostro, éste la dejó en el suelo ayudándola a mantenerse de pie mientras terminaba de despertar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No tengo idea… -

Zelda miró hacia todos lados, soltó un grito de horror al percatarse que se encontraba de pie en la plaza principal y con los ojos llorosos volteó hacia Link.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué seguimos igual? ¡Link!

- Escúchame bien Zelda, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué demonios ocurrió pero sé que no volvimos al pasado… Algo debe haberlo impedido. –

Zelda miró con los ojos en blanco su entorno, se soltó a llorar enseguida, Link la tomó por los hombros.

- Vamos al castillo, al menos ahí estaremos a salvo. -

La princesa limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y asintió, miró hacia el castillo, ese al menos parecía estar igual a como se encontraba cuando lo dejaron…

De pronto se escuchó el grito de un niño, el pequeño tropezó y miró hacia el callejón del cual había salido, Link y Zelda corrieron hacia él.

Una criatura apareció de repente, tomando al niño por una mano y elevándolo en el aire.

- ¡Suelta a ese niño! – Gritó Link enfurecido desenvainando su espada, Zelda intentó detenerlo, pero Link corrió enseguida en afán de atacar a la criatura.

El monstruo soltó un alarido, cuatro criaturas más exactamente iguales a él aparecieron en la escena, Zelda se apresuró a desenfundar su espada y corrió al lado de Link para apoyarlo.

El joven miró hacia las criaturas completamente atónito, nunca había visto algo semejante a lo que se encontraba.

Alzó su espada y con ella decapitó a la criatura que cargaba al niño, el pequeño lloró de miedo mientras caía, Zelda corrió a él evitando así que golpeara contra el suelo y lo cargó en sus brazos mientras el nene lloraba desesperadamente.

- ¡Cuida del niño, yo me encargaré de esto! – Gritó Link mientras preparaba su arco para dispararles a los monstruos que comenzaban a acercarse a Zelda y el niño.

Link disparó tres flechas a la vez, dándole a los monstruos y dejándolos sin vida alguna sobre el pavimento, corrió hacia el último ser, el cual tomó a Zelda por el cuello logrando que el niño cayera al suelo y mirara horrorizado la escena.

La criatura abrió la boca, mostrando una vació en ésta y unos cuantos dientes amarillos.

Link atravesó su espada por el abdomen de la criatura, liberando así a la princesa, de pronto el monstruo soltó un rugido y se desvaneció completamente.

El niño se acercó a Zelda y la abrazó llorando, ella lo cargó en sus brazos y se acercó a Link.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

- Algo ocurrió Zelda, no es posible que el pasado sea de esta forma, además, ni siquiera hemos cambiado físicamente, seguimos igual a como nos encontrábamos… -

La princesa se dirigió al niño tomándolo del rostro para que éste la mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Allen… - Respondió entre sollozos el pequeño

- ¿Tus padres están aquí? –

El niño asintió y señaló hacia una casa que a duras penas y se mantenía de pie. Los jóvenes caminaron hacia ésta y abrieron la puerta.

Una joven se asomó por un cuarto cercano, cuando vio al pequeño Allen corrió hacia la pareja.

- ¡Dejen a mi hijo! ¡Piedad! ¡Llévenme a mí pero déjenlo vivir a él!

- No señora, no entiende…

- Por favor… Piedad… - Los sollozos evitaban a la joven hablar claramente, no podía pasar de los veinte años y sin embargo se hacía llamar madre del pequeño.

Allen pidió a Zelda que lo dejara en el suelo, ésta accedió y el niño corrió hacia su madre abrazándola fuertemente.

- No queremos hacerles daño, sólo queremos hablar con usted si es posible. – Dijo Link enseguida.

- Claro… Síganme por favor. –

Les hizo una seña con la mirada y pasaron hacia el cuarto del que ella había salido anteriormente.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento enseguida, Allen corrió hacia su madre y se sentó en su regazo.

- Antes de que siquiera comiencen a preguntar yo tengo unas cuantas dudas que quiero saldar, ¿están de acuerdo? -

La princesa y el guerrero se miraron fijamente y ambos asintieron, la mujer suspiró y comenzó a interrogar:

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿De dónde vienen?

- Mi nombre es Link, él es mi compañero Sheik... Nosotros somos de un reino cercano a Hyrule...

- Tuvimos que abandonar Hyrule por órdenes de la familia real hace un tiempo ya, nos mandaron a una investigación de terreno y acabamos de llegar.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me están mintiendo?

- Los sheikah somos los protectores de la familia real de Hyrule, ¿En verdad crees que te mentiría sobre algo así? -

La joven los miró fríamente, Link miró a Zelda y entre señas le indicó que se callara, ésta bajó la mirada algo molesta.

- Mi nombre es Elliah y soy la única sobreviviente del ataque que hubo hacia la plaza y el castillo, bueno, Allen y yo.

- Así que sí es tu hijo. – Afirmó Link seriamente, Elliah bajó la mirada triste.

- Sí, di a luz en esta misma casa hace tres años. -

Link volteó a ver a Zelda, ésta se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Elliah, ¿tu trabajabas con la familia real?

- Para mi desgracia sí... Esos malditos cerdos reales que sólo se preocupan por su propio bien.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Repuso Zelda molesta, Link le acomodó un codazo al costado.

- Yo solía ser de las mucamas de la Princesa Zelda. Resulta ser que la princesita, después de la muerte de su padre, cuando más la necesitaba el reino, decidió irse de fiesta y abandonar Hyrule, es ahí cuando llegó un nuevo gobernante e impuso sus nuevas leyes. Han pasado precisamente tres años desde esa situación, y realmente la familia real de Hyrule ha desilucionado a todos, puesto que la verdad no es nada de lo que prometían ser.

- ¡¿Piensas que de pronto la princesa se desapareció por que le dio la gana?!

- Sheik tranquilízate... -

Zelda se puso de pie enfurecida, tirando la silla en la que se encontraba, Allen se soltó a llorar a lo que Elliah respondió llevando al pequeño hacia una cuna y regresar enseguida a enfrentarse con la princesa.

- No es tan sencillo como crees, ¡EXIJO SABER QUÉ PASÓ!

- ¿Y quién maldita sea eres para exigirme? -

Zelda se quitó la máscara que le cubría el rostro y dejó caer su rubia melena por su espalda.

- La princesa de Hyrule. ¡He regresado y ahora demando saber qué carajo le pasó a mi reino! -

Elliah la miró con los ojos llenos de rabia.

- ¿Te vas de vacaciones y regresas de pronto exigiendo que la gente te obedezca? ¡JA! Estás peor de lo que creí que eras.

- ¿Qué te pasó Elliah? Tú no eras así, te recuerdo bien.

- Bueno su alteza para su información desde que ese hombre tomó las riendas del poder en Hyrule mi vida ha sido miserable por completo. No tengo alimento, no tengo dinero y no puedo siquiera salir de la plaza sin ser atacada. ¡No puedo criar a mi propio hijo de esta forma! Y tú te vas de pronto abandonando a tu pueblo, dejándonos a todos morir lenta y dolorosamente mientras tú vives perfumada y limpia. El reino ha decaído princesa, nadie lo puede levantar... Ustedes son los que dejaron caer su propio reino.

- ¡SILENCIO! -

Una flecha cruzó la habitación aterrizando sobre el pecho de Elliah, Zelda soltó un grito, Link le llevó enseguida la máscara a Zelda para que se la pusiera cuanto antes, Allen salió de la habitación, al ver a su madre en el suelo corrió hacia ésta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que no despertaba. Zelda lo cargó repentinamente y corrieron fuera de la casa.

Las flechas comenzaron a llenar el lugar, Zelda cubrió completamente al pequeño para evitar que fuera lastimado y Link caminó con el escudo en alto buscando defenderlos.

Después de andar un buen rato, el ataque cesó. Link, Zelda y Allen lograron tomar refugio en un callejón cercano.

Link miró a Zelda a los ojos fijamente:

- Esto quiere decir que en lugar de retroceder en el tiempo avanzamos en él...

- Eso parece.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- En primera buscar un sitio donde Allen pueda estar a salvo... Y después no tenemos otra opción. -

Bajó la mirada al suelo antes de continuar hablando, Link la tomó del rostro.

- Tendré que luchar contra mi hermano...


	16. Capítulo 16: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 16:**** Reencuentro…**

- ¡Señor traemos a la chica!

- Perfecto, preséntenla ante mi. –

Los soldados entraron a la sala jalando a una joven, quien jadeaba tratando de librarse de las manos de sus aprehensores sin lograr nada.

- ¡Déjenme ir! ¡No sé nada, en serio, sólo déjenme ir!

- ¡Silencio! – Demandó Bram poniéndose de pie frente ella. – Como sage del espíritu debes conocer algo sobre el paradero de la princesa. –

Nabooru lo miró con el temor quemándole los ojos, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo demonios sabía que ella era sage del espíritu?

- Habla ahora si no quieres morir.

- No tengo idea donde se encuentra, nadie lo sabe.

- Y si haces el esfuerzo capaz y la encuentres, ¡vamos! Piensa un poco, ¡utiliza tu poder para encontrar a su líder!

- Aunque pudiera, ¿en verdad crees que ayudaría a un cerdo como tú? –

Bram soltó una bofetada hacia la Gerudo, quien enseguida lo miró a los ojos totalmente insultada.

- Así que no pretendes hablar…

- Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba si es necesario.

- ¡Mi Lord! Hemos divisado gente en la plaza pública. –

Bram miró al soldado con los ojos llenos de rabia, levantó una mano y el soldado enseguida se elevó en el aire, el espadachín apretó el puño y el soldado comenzó a toser sintiéndose ahogado.

- ¿Qué demonios les he dicho acerca de interrumpir? ¡Si hay gente sospechosa en la plaza tráelos ante mí! Si se resisten mátalos, ¡Esa fue la orden!

- Pe… Pero… Mi L… Lord… Piedad… -

Bram soltó el puño, el soldado enseguida cayó al suelo y se puso de pie como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Vayan por ellos…

- Hemos atrapado a uno, al parecer quiere hablar con usted. –

Bram lo miró sorprendido.

- Así que hay un ser en este planeta que se atreve a querer enfrentarme… Esto suena interesante. – Miró a Nabooru de reojo. – Cuiden de ella en lo que regreso, más les vale que no se mueva de este lugar. -

Y terminase de decir esto salió de la sala llevándose la capa al hombro.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción del castillo cuando de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en la mano. Bajo la vista. El dibujo de la Trifuerza dorada comenzó a dibujarse lentamente, Bram sonrió malévolamente al percatarse de ello y apresuró el paso.

Llegó a la entrada y bajó las escaleras, los soldados se reunían en el centro en torno a alguien.

- ¡Retrocedan! – Ordenó Bram repentinamente a lo que los soldados reaccionaron haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a un joven parado en el centro.

- Recuerdo ese cabello rubio… Esos ojos azules y esa túnica verde… Eres un ser difícil de olvidar. -

El joven lo miró llevando su mano al mango de su espada.

- ¿Pretendes pelear contra mí? En la situación en la que te encuentras no te recomiendo eso, eres demasiado débil a comparación mía…

- Pretendo eliminarte de la faz de la tierra Bram.

- Perfecto, creo que no necesito introducción entonces. –

Se dio media vuelta ignorando al espadachín, éste corrió apresuradamente hacia él desenfundando su espada, justo cuando iba a dar el golpe Bram se volteó y detuvo el golpe con su propia espada.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿En verdad quieres morir?

- No moriré hasta que te vea caer.

- Je… Vaya Link, eres más necio de lo que creí. –

Soltó un ataque hacia Link, él ni se movió, simplemente puso el escudo frente él buscando defenderse y en cuanto bajó la guardia Bram comenzó a atacar.

Ambos jóvenes peleaban ferozmente, el uno contra el otro, Link blandía su espada tratando de pegarle pero Bram detenía cada uno de sus ataques, ¡Era como luchar contra su propia sombra!

Los guerreros retrocedieron respirando agitadamente, Link miraba con odio hacia Bram y éste rió estruendosamente.

- ¡Prepárate hermano! Pronto me encargaré de cavar tu propia tumba! -

Corrió con la espada en alto, Link bajó la guardia y miró cómo la espada atravesaba su vientre.

La sangre derramó el lugar, Bram sonrió orgulloso y de pronto subió a ver a su hermano cuando descubrió en su lugar un muñeco de paja.

Furioso, Bram agarró al muñeco por la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡MUÉSTRATE MALDITO! ¡ATRÉVETE A MOSTRAR TU CARA FRENTE A MÍ COBARDE! -

Caminó hacia una habitación cercana, miró a todos lados, un rayo de luz apareció de repente, Bram levantó una mano y las velas de la habitación de encendieron.

- ¡Tú! – Exclamó Bram al ver a la persona que se encontraba de pie. – Tú eres aquél enmascarado… ¿Has mejorado tu técnica? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- Déjalo en paz Bram, con el que tienes que luchar es contra mí. -

Bram se dio media vuelta y quedó frente a frente con su hermano.

- ¿Dispuesto a luchar ahora?

- Y a morir si es necesario.

- Me alegra… -

Se tiró a atacarlo, Sheik corrió hacia Link dejando caer la máscara, estiró una mano en afán de alcanzar Link, Bram notó esto y al mirar los ojos azules de la princesa soltó un codazo hacia Link haciendo que cayera al suelo y tomó a la princesa por el cuello.

- Así que todo este tiempo has sido tú…

- ¡Déjame ir maldito! –

Bram aspiró hondo sobre el cabello de Zelda, ésta miraba a Link, quien se encontraba rendido en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco.

- El calor de tu piel… El olor de tu perfume… Vaya, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir hacia mí?

- Déjame ir…

- Les salió mal su plan, ¿No es así? ¿En verdad pensaban engañarme? – Se acercó al oído de la princesa – No subestimes mi poder… -

Link abrió los ojos débilmente, estiró su brazo hacia su espada, Bram puso su pie sobre la palma de la mano del héroe del tiempo y el dibujo de la Trifuerza apareció en las manos de los tres presentes.

- ¡Observen cómo la Trifuerza se busca a sí misma! Los tres pedazos se están llamando, no hay por qué hacerlos esperar… -

Empuñó su espada lentamente, Zelda cerró los ojos y el cuarto se iluminó cegando a Bram. Al desvanecerse la luz, Zelda sonrió levemente, Link había desaparecido, al parecer su truco funcionó.

Bram soltó una bofetada a la princesa dejándola en el suelo, ella lo miró aterrada.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde lo mandaste?

- Nunca te lo diré, el día en que peleen será cuando lo vuelvas a ver.

- Maldita perra, ¡Responde! Si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale responder. –

Ella lo miró decidida, no iba a pronunciar una sola palabra aunque tuvieran que matarla, al terminar todo regresaría a la tranquilidad con Link, no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en esa meta.

- ¡Preparen la mazmorra! – Gritó Bram repentinamente, Zelda volteó la mirada hacia él. - ¿Crees que te voy a dejar andar por donde quieras? -

Ella lo ignoró completamente mientras los soldados la escoltaban hacia el calabozo, sólo podía pensar en una cosa en ese momento y eso era que Link estuviera a salvo…


	17. Capítulo 17: Con la Frente en alto

**Capítulo 17: ****Con la frente en alto.**

- ¡NO! -

Link golpeó el suelo con el puño mientras sentía las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. ¿Cómo demonios había permitido que esto pasara? ¿Por qué no intentó evitarlo si sabía exactamente lo que Zelda pensaba hacer?

Subió la mirada hacia el cielo, rojizo, al parecer ni siquiera la luna podría hacerse sitio entre la bruma roja que dominaba el cielo… Y ni siquiera pensar del sol…

Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar el suelo y caminó arrastrando la espada, no sabía qué hacer… No tenía idea de lo que seguía y se sentía solo… Su más preciado tesoro había sido arrebatado de sus manos con una facilidad increíble, y él se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada con la condición en la que se encontraba.

--

- Ahí te quedarás princesita. – Exclamó un guardia con tono sarcástico mientras arrojaba a Zelda hacia una mazmorra y cerraba la puerta a carcajadas.

Zelda tomó los barrotes de la ventana tratando de forzarlos y poder salir de la torre. Sin embargo su intento fe inútil, nada de lo que hiciera parecía que la ayudaría a salir, y sus poderes no le sirvieron de nada, el lugar estaba protegido por la magia de Bram, y al tener de su lado la Trifuerza del Caos, su poder era mucho mayor que el de Zelda…

Zelda se llevó una mano a la frente mientras abría los ojos atónita. ¡Había una forma de derrotarlo! ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?!

Pero necesitaba comunicarse con Link… Kaepora Gaebora…

La princesa se asomó por la ventana, un aura de luz la rodeó y enseguida escuchó un aleteo acercarse, sonrió victoriosa…

--

Link caminaba por el campo de Hyrule pensando en alguna manera de arreglar lo que acababa de pasar, pero todas las respuestas le parecían imposibles de lograr.

Un aleteo captó la atención del guerrero, volteó hacia el cielo para ver un ave aproximarse a él. Lo reconoció enseguida como su viejo guía, Kaepora Gaebora así que detuvo el paso para encontrarse con él.

- ¡Link! – Lo llamó el búho.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? Kaepora, ¿Qué le pasó al reino?

El ave bajó la cabeza.

- Sígueme por favor. – Le pidió cortésmente, Link obedeció y en poco tiempo llegaron a una cueva iluminada por un grupo de hadas que jugueteaban en un estanque.

- Siento traerte hasta acá Link, pero lamento decirte que como se encuentra la situación es mejor no hablar en lugares en los que puedan descubrirte… No estás a salvo en ninguna esquina en Hyrule.

- Kaepora dime por favor qué ocurrió en este lugar. Zelda y yo tratamos de regresar al pasado para evitar que todo ocurriera de la manera en que lo hizo pero no tengo idea qué pasó, no me explico por qué Hyrule se encuentra así, ¿Qué tanto regresamos en el tiempo?

- Al contrario Link, han viajado adelante en el tiempo. –

El héroe del tiempo miró con los ojos en blanco a Kaepora, éste sacudió su cara, estiró las alas y tras ponerlas en su costado comenzó a hablar:

- Al haber despertado la Trifuerza del Caos se ha perdido el poder de la Trifuerza, ahora existe una especie de balance entre ambas, un balance que puede ser roto dependiendo cuántos pedazos de cada Trifuerza haya dispersados. Bram tiene dos partes de la Trifuerza del Caos y una parte de la Trifuerza, de su lado solamente Zelda poseía la Trifuerza, por lo tanto, Bram puede controlar todo lo que se pretenda hacer con el poder de la Trifuerza.

- ¿Solamente Zelda? ¿Qué hay de la Trifuerza de la Valentía?

- La perdiste al haber abandonado Hyrule. La Trifuerza de la Valentía se esparció en ocho pedazos por todo Hyrule cuando viajaste hacia Termina. –

Link se dejó caer de rodillas con el rostro en blanco…

- Ustedes intentaron regresar en el tiempo, pero al solamente tener un pedazo de la Trifuerza, Bram logró localizarlos y evitar que lo hicieran. Los encerró durante cuatro años, suficientes para hacer que Hyrule decayera y comenzara su reino de tiranía.

- Entonces todo está perdido… - Replicó Link con un sollozo atravesado en la garganta. – Zelda…

- Ella se encuentra bien. – Dijo Kaepora tranquilamente, Link levantó la mirada hacia él deseperado

- ¡Por favor dime dónde está! ¡La necesito a mi lado no puedo hacer esto solo!

- Sí puedes Link, y ella fue quien me lo dijo… Se encuentra encerrada en la torre del castillo, pero ir a enfrentarse a Bram sin la Trifuerza sería suicidio, y si mueres, Zelda nunca se lo perdonaría así que escucha bien lo que ella me pidió que te dijera. –

Link empuñó el mango de su espada y tras un suspiro profundo miró seriamente a Kaepora.

- Debes encontrar los ocho pedazos de la Trifuerza de la Valentía, tú puedes hacerlo, simplemente debes buscar dentro de ti la respuesta… Una vez que los tengas todos regresa a Termina y encuentra la máscara del guerrero legendario…

- ¿Fierce Deity?

- Así es… Utilizarás el poder de la Trifuerza de la Valentía para renacer al guerrero escondido en la máscara Fierce Deity, y de esa forma hacer que te enseñe las técnicas que se han perdido a lo largo de los años. Las tribus antiguas conocen mejor que nadie el poder que posee la Trifuerza del Caos, quién mejor que uno de los mismos que vieron nacer este poder, que vieron a la diosa Irinya en todo su esplendor y su caída… -

Link apretó un puño y miró fijamente a Kaepora.

- Lo haré… Y caminaré con la frente en alto…

- Me gusta escuchar eso. Así se habla.

- Tres atardeceres Zelda, eso es todo lo que te pido que aguantes. Prometo conseguir la Trifuerza y las Enseñanzas de la tribu Deity en tres días… -

Link salió de la cueva caminando con la espada al cinto, el escudo colgando en su espalda y una mirada de desición total, no dejaría que nada impidiera su objetivo… Salvaría a Zelda y devolvería a Hyrule su tiempo de prosperidad… Y lo más importante… Estaría listo para enfrentarse con su propio hermano… Su propio linaje… Su misma sangre…


End file.
